FIG. 5 is a perspective view schematically illustrating a structure of a face cover part of a prior art automatic hair washer.
Reference character B2 designates an automatic hair washer. Numeral 3 designates a cistern and numeral 4 designates a face cover openably/closably attached to the cistern 3 so as to cover the cistern 3. The face cover 4 has an opening 4a for putting out the face of a person under hair washing, lying on his back and inserting his head toward the cistern 3. A face seal 21 having flexibility of materials such as rubber is attached along the opening 4a.
When the head of the person under hair washing is directed to the cistern 3 and then the face cover 4 is closed, the face seal 21 along the opening 4a of the face cover 4 is adhered to the face part of the person under hair washing, thereby, while the hair is washed, preventing the wash water from leaking through a gap between an edge part of the opening 4a and the face of the person and splashing on the face of the person.
However, in the prior art automatic hair washer, since the sizes of the faces vary with persons under hair washing, pressures applied by the face seal to the faces vary with persons, whereby some persons feel something is wrong on the face. Or, when the face of the person under hair washing is quite small, for example, when the person under hair washing is a child, the face seal is not adhered to the face when the face cover is closed. Therefore, a gap is produced between the face part of the person and the face seal, whereby the wash water leaks through the gap.